future_footballfandomcom-20200215-history
Benoit Lelievre
Benoît Alexandre Lelievre (born 14 March 2010 in Maurage, Belgium) is a Belgian professional footballer who plays for English club Chelsea and the Belgian national team. He plays as a striker, and is known for his speed, strength, and shooting ability. Club career Al-Ahly Lelievre started his football career at a very young age, playing with the academy of Al-Ahly Sporting Club, a team in Cairo, Egypt; where his family lived at the time. Club Brugge In 2026, when Benoît was 15 years old, his family moved back to Belgium. Lelievre was spotted by a scout from dominant Belgian team Club Brugge KV, who subsequently offered Lelievre a youth contract. He made five first-team appearances in his single season at Club Brugge, including three as a substitute, and scored three goals. Grasshoppers At the end of the 2026-27 Belgian Pro League season, it was announced that Lelievre had been sold to Swiss Super League side Grasshopper Club Zürich, for a reported fee of $4.5 million (£2.9 million). His potential quickly became evident, as he scored 13 goals in 27 league matches for the Swiss side. It was during his spell at Club Brugge that he caught the attention of then-Belgium coach Clarence Seedorf, and recieved his first international cap. He also attracted the attention of numerous clubs throughout Europe, garnering transfer inquiries from multiple clubs, including Bayern Munich, Monaco, Arsenal, and Ajax. Chelsea During the summer 2027 transfer window, it was announced that Grasshoppers had accepted a transfer bid of $29.5 million (£19 million) for Lelievre from English club Chelsea FC, a record transfer for Grasshoppers. Even though he was only age 18, Lelievre broke into the first team immediately upon arriving at the club and had an instant impact, making 46 first-team appearances and scoring 32 goals in all competitions. He has been a regular in the Chelsea first team ever since in spite of his young age, scoring 24 goals in 39 appearances during the 2029-30 season, and 27 goals in 37 appearances in 2030-31. When fellow Belgian striker Léo Guyon arrived from Club Brugge midway through the 2029-30 season, the pair hit it off immediately, and the two youngsters have consistently led the Chelsea attack ever since. Additionally, having shown both his immense talent on the field, and his professional-yet-sociable attitude in the locker room, Lelievre was named as club vice-captain by head coach Dinsdale Piranha prior to the 2031-32 season, behind Northern Irish captain Niall Gibson. International career Lelievre received his first senior international call-up for Belgium in October 2027, at age 17. He earned his first international cap on 8 October 2027 in a 1-0 friendly win over Tunisia. He has gone on to represent his country 34 times, scoring 17 goals. Career statistics As of 24 May 2032 Club statistics International statistics Honours Clubs English Premier League Champions: 2029, 2030, 2032 English FA Cup Winners: 2031, 2032 Capital One Cup Winners: 2032 English Community Shield: 2031 UEFA Champions League Champions: 2030, 2031, 2032 UEFA Super Cup Winners: 2031 FIFA Club World Cup Winners: 2030, 2031 Individual English Premier League Golden Boot: 2029 UEFA Golden Boot: 2029 European Golden Boy: 2029, 2031 UEFA Champions League Golden Boot: Runner-up 2032 (3rd place 2031)